


Through Your Eyes

by Lisa Martin (LisaM)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin
Summary: This story was first published in Alpha Chronicles #2
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Alpha Chronicles





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published in Alpha Chronicles #2

\----*----

__

I feel your hand, I hold you

Through your eyes I see 

My love where ever I go 

I'll take you with me. 

Sam shivered, the cold desert air chilling him to the bone. The jacket he wore was old and worn out, it felt comfortable, yet it wasn't nearly enough to withstand the cold. He tucked his hands in the pockets and glanced up to the sky. Millions of stars shimmered above him, a beautiful sight. He used to come here to get away from everything, a time to relax, to get his toughts together. This night the stars didn't have that effect on him. 

He had leaped in a couple of minutes before, staring upwards. A shock of recognition went through his system as he took a closer look at his surroundings: the Project's ground. Turning around he saw the Project mountain clearly outlined against the sky, shining brighter then a Christmas tree. He was stunned by the sight. He only remembered it dark and massive, now it seemed almost transparent. He wondered what had caused this change.

"Samuel?" The voice that came from his side didn't startle him, he'd been expecting it.

"Hello Edward." He couldn't hide the slight annoyance in his voice, asking himself when his Observer would stop calling him Samuel.

"Admiring the view?"

"It's beautiful," Sam admitted. "And scary."

"Scary? Why?" Edward St.John was genuinly surprised.

"I've never leaped in so close to my own existence."

"Oh." A short pause. "I can understand that."

"I'm glad you do." Sam said dryly. He sighed heavily before asking the inevitable question. "Why am I here?"

"We don't know yet. Alpha is very confused about all of this. It's actually only two days before our time."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "What?!?"

The Observer glanced at he handlink he held in his hand. "It's August 8th.2001."

"My birthday." Sam stated. "My...48th birthday." A faint smile crossed his feautures. "Guess I'm middleaged by now."

"Would you mind if I don't answer to that?"

Sam's smile got broader, hearing that dry comment. He'd always liked St.John's sense of humour.

"Has Alpha any idea who I am?"

A deep heartfelt sigh escaped the older man. He clearly wasn't too pleased with it.

"Yes, he has. But first, this may seem like the Project, but it's a different one."

"Different? In what way?"

"In almost every way. Different buildings, different people, you name it. There are some similarities though. This is Stallions Gate, New Mexico and you are still the leaper."

"Oh boy!" That last thing hadn't occured to him yet. He had secretly hoped he had leaped into himself.

"I believe that's the right expression at the right time."

"Edward!" Sam was getting anxious. The hologram was stalling and that wasn't his style.

St.John gazed at him. "I guess there's no easy way to tell you this. You're the Project Observer."

Sam's eyes widened for a second, then he burst out in laughter. Whatever he'd been expecting, this wasn't it.

"I'm you?"

"Hardly."

The answer sobered Sam up, it sounded...annoyed.

"But you said.."

"You're the Project Observer at this Project." He gestured at the Project mountain. "I swear Samuel, that man is a demon!"

Sam threw him a puzzled look, not sure how to react to this. St.John was always so in control, this was a new experience for him.

"Your name is Admiral Albert Calavicci, Navy Air Force. You've been at the Project from the start." It was obvious the hologram had great difficulty with this situation. "I'll spare you his life's history."

"That bad?" Sam choked out the words. The mentioning of the name had caused his heart to beat faster, his palms were sweating.

"Worse." The sarcasm didn't escape Sam. Before he had a chance to ask something, the Observer spoke again.

"He lives in the on-sight personnel quarters. You should go in, Samuel, before you catch a cold. I'll wait for you there."

With those words he vanished through the bright light of the Imaging Chamber door. Sam stared at the spot for a moment, still very much surprised by his friends behaviour. Then he slowly walked in the direction of the Project. It didn't seem all that different, but then he couldn't remember very much with that memory full of holes.

He entered the building, hoping he was in the right one. The guard at the gate had greeted him and let him through without asking questions. Standing in the hallway, he searched his mind to recall the location of his own quarters. It seemed a likely place to start, and to be honest he was curious. What would his rooms look like in this timeline, he asked himself.

The sudden appearance of his hologram nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Don't do that!" he hissed.

"I was wondering if you could find your quarters." 

"That's no reason to give me a heartattack!" This whole situation was getting on his nerves.

"Excuse me." When he got no answer, St.John continued:

"Your quarters are on the second floor, end of the hallway."

"Thank you." Sam was already on his way over there. Upon arriving he expected St.John to be there too, but the room was empty. He didn't mind, it gave him a chance to look around.

The first thing he looked for was a mirror, meanwhile taking in his surroundings. the room was simple, spartan almost. The only luxury an ultramodern stereoset and a widescreen TV. On the desk he saw a computerterminal. It didn't feel lived in, like no one was ever there.

In the bathroom he found was he was looking for. He stared at the image in the mirror. Dark curly hair, equally dark eyes and a lined face, a face that spoke volumes. Sam didn't understand St John's resentment against this man. The eyes held a certain sadness, that send a shiver up his spine; he felt it too, a dull aching feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom. He was tired, a quick glance at the clock told him it was two in the morning. Deciding to get some sleep first, he headed for the bedroom. Switching on the light, a surprise awaited him. Everything in the room was a total contrast to what he had seen in the livingroom. No simple things here, every piece of furniture was luxureus, from the huge bed to the ornate lamp hanging from the ceiling. A smile came to his face, soon becoming a huge grin. He began to understand what it was that bothered his Observer. The Admiral seemed quite a ladiesman. His curiosity piqued, he began to examine the room. Opening the closetdoor, he took a step backwards, surprised by what he saw.

"Wow!" he uttered, gazing at the clothes. They were colorful, to put it mildly. Shaking his head in disbelief, he asked himself how anyone could wear those things and get away with it. He carefully closed the door again, and peeked at the other side of the room. A framed photograph on the dresser attracked his attention. Closing the distance in a few steps, a sudden feeling of apprehension hit him. As he took the silver frame in his hand he knew why. His own face was staring back at him. He gasped for air, emotions washing over him. It wasn't so much the sight of his own image that caused this reaction, though it had been a long time since he'd seen it, it was the expression in his eyes, gentle, loving almost. He realised that this man, the man he'd leaped into meant a lot to him, the him from this timeline that is. Oddly enough it made him feel protected, cared for.

He put the picture back, turned around and stared at the bed. Then he began to undress himself, carelessly tossing the clothes on the floor. He crawled into bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

He woke up several hours later, feeling absolutely perfect. He stretched himself lazily, realising that it was ages ago he had slept this well. Closing his eyes again his thoughts went to the leap. It felt a bit like coming home,although this wasn't his home, but it was familiar enough to at least be comfortable. Being the Observer should be interesting, he mused, a chance to look at things from the other side. The weird part of it was the fact that he had to face himself. Grinning, Sam realised he'd be probably more insecure then the Sam who was leaping around. He could hardly try to act like St. John, this man was a total opposite of the Englishman.

Albert Calavicci, he was sure he heard the name before, but he couldn't remember where or when and his instinct told him his

Observer wouldn't give him that information. He seemed very reluctant to give him any data at all, except the ones that were absolutely neccesary. It annoyed him, although the rational part of his brain understood why. Dealing with alternative timelines was something they had never done before.

Sighing, he stepped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom to grab a shower. When he came out again, he found St. John waiting for him in the bedroom, a clearly disgusted look on his face.

"Goodmorning, Samuel." he sounded tensed, irritated.

"Morning." Sam mumbled, meanwhile wondering if there was something to eat in this place, he was starving.

"Samuel!"

"Yes, Edward." Sam sighed, trying to concentrate on the other man, instead of on his rumbling stomach.

"Can I have your attention, please?" It struck Sam once again, that St.John wasn't his usual, calm self. He seldom raised his voice, yet this was the second time he did it within a few hours.

"This guy is giving you a hard time?" Sam asked, unable to hide the teasing note in his voice.

Edward St.John's eyes rolled upwards. "Don't ask." he said with a hearfelt sigh. "He's raising hell in the Waiting Room, demanding to get acces to Ziggy."

"Ziggy?"

"That how he calls the computer. It's a hybrid, like Alpha." Sam grinned, he was beginning to like the man he'd leaped into. Ziggy was not a bad name, he mused, but he didn't dare to say it out loud, certain that St.John would hit the ceiling if he did so.

"Calm down." he said instead. "Imagine what it would be like, if you found yourself in the Waiting Room."

"I would never act like this!!" It sounded almost angry, and Sam decided it would be better to change the subject.

"Any idea why I'm here?"

"Alpha is working on it, but he's almost sure something will happen today, something that has to do with the leap."

Sam raised his eyebrows, now that was a cryptic answer if there ever was one.

"My leap?"

"No, the leap of the other you."

All kind of scenarios crossed Sam's mind, but he couldn't come up with an acceptable one.

"Well, try and shake Ziggy..eh..Alpha up a bit. If it's gonna happen today, I need that info fast." The Observer noticed Sam's slip of the tongue and threw an annoyed look at him. Barely surpressing a smile Sam continued:

"I'm gonna try to get some info out of this computer."

"You are going to communicate with that thing?" the older man gasped. Sometimes Sam Beckett really pushed him to the limit.

"That thing, as you call it, might have information we don't."

St.John had to admit it, Sam could be right. He didn't like it, but it was worth a try. "Okay." he gave in. "I'll be back as soon as I have news for you." 

Sam held in the laugh until the hologram had gone, then it exploded from his mouth, vibrating through his body. He felt a bit guilty about it, but St.John's disgusted face as he referred to Ziggy as 'that thing' was a sight. Still grinning, he searched the tiny quarters for food. He found some juice and a couple of sandwiches in the small cooler by the bar. He sniffed at the sandwiches, took a bite, decided it was eatable, and munched it down. 

Entering the bedroom he braced himself for a difficult task: choosing what clothes to wear. After an extensive search and trying on several things he settled for a black jeans and a bright blue shirt. It was the most subdued combination he could find. 

Feeling very pleased with himself he padded back to the living room and settled himself in front of the computer screen. He switched it on, the next moment nearly falling out of his chair when a sultry voice greeted him. 

"Good morning Admiral." It took a few moments before Sam could answer. 

"Morning Ziggy." he replied. "I want to..." 

"You're not the Admiral." Ziggy stated, interrupting him. 

"Huh?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"You are not the Admiral." 

"That I heard, but how did you know?" Sam was amazed his voice obeyed him. 

"The Admiral never greets me that friendly." 

Of all the answers he had expected, this certainly was one of them. 

"Grumpy?" he chuckled. This computer sure had a better sense of humor then Alpha. Come to think of it, Alpha lacked any sense of humor. 

"Let's say he's not at his best early in the morning." 

Now Sam laughed out loud, earning a pleased sound from Ziggy, which sounded almost like a giggle. Abruptly the sound stopped and a uncomfortable silence fell. 

"Father?" The tightness of the voice sobered Sam up. He stared at the computer screen, speechless. 

"You sound like Dr. Beckett, the scientist who created me. My father.." Ziggy explained. 

A warm smile stretched Sam's lips. He laid his hand on the monitor in an odd attempt to comfort her. 

"I am Sam Beckett, but I'm not the man who created you. I'm from a alternate timeline." 

"Oh." was the only answer, then a deep sigh. "I thought you were home." 

"I wish I was, Ziggy." It was a heartfelt statement. He paused for a few seconds to fight back the tears that were threatening. He took a few deep breaths to regain control and continued: "I've leaped in Admiral Calavicci." 

It took her a while to digest that information. "There is something of the Admiral in you." 

Sam suppressed the urge to ask what she meant by that. It wasn't important, but he felt a sudden desire to know. It surprised him a little. The bond with this man was strong, 

stronger then he had ever experienced before. 

"I need your help, Ziggy. I don't know why I am here. The only thing I do know is that it has to do with the other Sam's leap." 

"Dr. Beckett is between leaps at the moment." A small pause. "No, he's not...yes, he is. This is confusing." 

"Take your time for it, Ziggy. But can you give some information about the Admiral?" 

"Consider it done, Doctor." 

Sam read the info Ziggy spit out. It was a personnel file, not exactly what he had in mind, but it was better than nothing. St.John seemed very reluctant to give him information, so anything he could get his hands on was useful. 

When he had finished reading, he leaned back in his chair. This Observer was a complete opposite to the man who accompanied him. Married 5 times, Vietnam veteran, ex astronaut. He and Sam had been friends for over 20 years, having met at Starbright. That was a similarity, he had worked at Starbright, met St.John there and.... 

"Oh God!" he gasped, when a hole in his memory suddenly filled in. His hands clenched into fists, the knuckles white. 

"Donna." he whispered. Everything was as clear in his mind as if it happened yesterday: how they met, the dates, the wedding..no, not the wedding. There was never a wedding, Donna didn't show up. The pain burned fiercely in his heart, old wounds ripped open again. 

"Ziggy?" he choked out. 

"Yes Doctor?" Concern was in her voice. 

"Is there a Dr.Alisi at the Project?" Where that question from, Sam had no idea. 

"There was, but she isn't here anymore." 

"Explain please." 

"Dr. Alisi appeared at the Project after Dr. Beckett's third leap. He reunited her with her father, thus changing his personal history. She disappeared again after his last leap. I haven't been able to figure out why." 

Sam stared at the screen in shock. He remembered that leap, he had leaped into a professor at Lawrence college. St.John had never told him if he had succeeded to change his own life for the better. He felt a uncontrolled anger washing over him. 

"Figure it out!" he spat. 

"I'll try. But Doctor, I must admit I wasn't sorry she was gone again." 

"What?!?" 

He got no answer, that obnoxious computer obviously refusing to say anything more. He gritted his teeth, angry at her, at St.John, but to his surprise, most of all at himself. 

"Dr. Beckett has leaped." Ziggy's voice sounded very matter- of-fact now. 

"Just what I need." Sam muttered. "Do you have a lock on him?" 

"There's no one in the Waiting Room." There was a trace of panic in her voice. 

It made Sam set his personal problems aside, he jumped up from his chair and rushed out the door. He ran all the way to the Waiting Room, his legs automatically taking him there. A 

woman was already in there, turning her head towards him as he stormed in. Sam came to an abrupt halt as he recognized her: Dr. Verbeena Beeks. It puzzled him, St.John had told him there were different people working here. 

"Beena, what's up?" 

The psychiatrist's eyebrows raised slightly and Sam realised his mistake. He had always called her 'Beena', but it was clear that the Admiral did not. 

"Sam has leaped, where the hell is his body?" he barked, hoping that sounded convincing. He felt a shiver running through him as he looked at the empty bed. 

"Gone." she stated the obvious. 

"Not funny." he growled. "Zig!" 

"Dr. Beckett has leaped into someone, but I can't determine who. But he is all right." 

Verbeena let out a breath. "Well, that's something." 

"It's a load of crap!" The words escaped Sam unguarded, beyond his control. The Admiral was definitely taking over. 

"Watch your language, Samuel." Sam snapped his head in the direction of the voice. The angry words he had wanted to say, died on his lips when he saw the wavering image of his hologram. 

"We got to talk." St.John hurried over the words, his voice was faint. 

Without a word to Verbeena he stalked out of the Waiting Room. "I'll be in my office." he hissed as he passed the hologram. His footsteps echoed through the corridor, people stepping aside to let him pass. Despite of the serious situation, a smile came to his face. The Admiral was respected here, that much was obvious. 

St.John was waiting in his office when he entered. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" he shot at him. 

"Later, first I have to tell you why you're here." The calm attitude from his friend made Sam's anger boil up again. 

"No now! Why haven't you told me?" 

The Englishman was totally confused. "Haven't told you what, Samuel?" 

"Donna!" 

St. John's mouth opened, but nothing came out. He lowered his eyes, pretending to look at the handlink. When his head came up again, concern was plain to see on his face. 

"I couldn't Samuel. I promised her not to tell you." 

Sam felt the blood drain from his face, his legs grew weak and he barely kept standing. Stumbling to a chair, he flopped down on it. 

"She doesn't want me to know?" he whispered. 

St.John shook his head for an answer. He had always known it was a bad idea and had protested when Donna asked him not to tell Sam. But Donna was as stubborn as her husband and she made him make that promise. 

"It's no longer a point, Sam. She's gone." 

Somehow it wasn't a surprise to Sam, but it hurt none the less. 

"She left me?" 

"Not exactly. She just vanished when you leaped in here." 

Sam fell silent for a while. 

"I understand why you didn't tell me." he said finally. "And I'm sorry I used you for a punchingbag." 

St.John shrugged dismissively, yet Sam could see the relief in his eyes. 

"What's so strange is the same thing happened here." Sam went on. "It's almost like the timelines are merging." 

"Alpha has trouble keeping it apart." St.John agreed. His image began to flicker and his voice was so faint Sam could barely hear it. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"Alpha is using all his power to keep a lock on you, but it's becoming very difficult." The Observer's image was almost gone now. 

"Why am I here?" Sam yelled, but it was too late, he was gone. 

"Oh boy!" he sighed, feeling utterly alone now. What if St.John couldn't get a lock on him anymore? He quickly shoved the thought away, scary as it was. The sound of a printer kicking into life made him look up. 

"You said you wanted to know everything about the Admiral. I thought you should read this." Ziggy sounded very serious, almost as if she knew what was going on. 

Sam took the the sheet of paper from the printer. It turned out to be a print out from a personal file, dated July 1995, a very emotional entry, directed to him...Sam. 

You've really done it to me this time, Sam. I thought your first leap was bad, but it's nothing compared to this one. Oh God, why did you have to meet her and what's more why did I help you? I know the answer to that last one, I can't bear to see you hurt. But have you ever thought about my pain, that burning pain that's tearing me apart? No, you haven't, but it's not your fault, it's mine. I chose not to tell you, for your sake and now I've lost you to her. 

Sam stared at the paper for a long time, its full meaning filtering through slowly. There was so much bitterness in those words, so much grief. His head went up, his eyes straying across the room, coming to a halt at a photo on the desk. The pieces of the puzzle began falling into place as he stared into the face of the man he had replaced. 

"Oh Al." he said softly. "What have I done to you?" How could anyone endure this and survive, he asked himself. Yet this man had, had even go on helping him as if nothing had happened. He noticed he didn't think of the leaper anymore as his other self, the Sam from another timeline. They were one and the same now, and he knew they had been that way before. When did those two timelines split up? The question arose in his brain unexpectedly and he sat up quickly. 

"Ziggy, could you give me the leapfiles?" 

"I think I've figured it out also, father." Sam smiled, she had obviously reached the same conclusion. 

"Tell me." 

Ziggy gave him a detailed explanation of the whole situation. The timelines had separated after his leap into a 

younger Al, who was accused of raping and murdering the wife 

of an officer. Sam did recall that leap now, it had been a 

dark shadow on his soul ever since, the only leap that failed. He hadn't been able to save the young pilot. Ziggy's files told a different story, that of a successful leap, not only saving Al but preventing the murder altogether. Some sick twist of faith had caused the timelines to split, with two Sam Becketts leaping around, one with Al as his hologram, the other with St.John. The scientific explanation Ziggy gave him for that, didn't really interest him. It all came together again now, like it should be. 

"What about my leap?" he asked her. 

"I don't know for sure, but I think that was the reason you leaped into the Admiral." She sounded so pleased, that Sam could help grinning. 

"You could be right." he admitted. 

"I think you'll find out soon enough if I am." she purred. 

No matter what he tried, Sam couldn't get anything out of her anymore. He stood up, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid computer', and walked across the office to the large, worn out couch that stood there. Beat, he crashed down on it. Instinctively he knew he had to wait for things to come, but patience had never been one of his strong points. St.John didn't show up anymore, and Sam seriously doubted if he would ever see him again. The memory of him faded slowly, but Sam was sure he would never forget him completely. He had been a loyal companion all that time and Sam was thankful for that. 

"Where ever you are now, thank you." he told the ceiling. 

"Thank who for what?" Sam's eyes widened, he was still staring at the ceiling. He had talked to himself before, but never got an answer. For a moment he thought he had really gone over the edge. 

"Hey, you're asleep?" 

A smile started on Sam's face as he turned his head in the direction of the voice. Pure joy exploded through his body when he realised who that voice belonged to. 

"Hi, Al," he breathed. 

"About time I got an answer." The warm twinkle in his eyes belied that gruf comment. "Djeez Sam, this is weird!" he continued. "You leaped into me! They almost had to carry me away when I saw who was in the Waiting Room!" 

"Which you?' Sam chuckled. 

"It's not funny, Sam," Al grumbled." And what's more, Ziggy refuses to give me any data." 

Sam sat up and smiled at him. "I don't think I need any." The last missing piece of the puzzle was falling into place now. "Can you sit down? This might take a while." 

Al obeyed without protest, adjusting his image so he could appear to be sitting on the couch. He listened silently at Sam's explanation, but Sam could see the emotions on his face. Al's head was bend when he finished, his heaving shoulders telling Sam he was desperately trying to regain control. Carefully wrapping his arms around the image of his friend, he waited patiently. Finally, Al's head came up, eyes suspiciously wet. 

"That's quite a story, Sam." he said in a shaky voice. 

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true. Ziggy agrees with me." He half expected Ziggy to react to that statement, but she kept her silence. 

"There's more, though." 

"There is?" 

"I'm here to give you something back you thought you lost." 

Al just looked at him, his dark eyes a turmoil of conflicting emotions. 

"Me." 

"Sammy." It was just a breath, a whisper in the wind, but it said it all. 

"I love you, Al." Sam's voice was strong and steady. 

"I love you too." It came out so soft, barely above a whisper. Then louder, stronger: "Oh Sam, I've missed you." 

"Me too." Sam leaned in, brushing his lips against Al's. No actual physical contact, but a touching of souls that had been apart for far too long, separated by a whim of time. When Sam drew back, he let himself fall backwards on the couch, 

"C'mere." 

It was all Al needed, he lowered himself next to the scientist, throwing his arms around him. He didn't care about passing through, all he wanted was to be one with this man again. There lips touched again, passion building. Sam's hands were trailing over Al's back, the touch sending a thrill through the older man's body. The touch.... Al's head jerked away, eyes huge as saucers. 

"Sam, I feel you." he gasped. 

Sam's hands explored again, he felt the texture of Al's jacket, the warmth underneath it. "I feel you too." 

Slowly they became aware of the fact that they could touch, could feel each other again. A hesitant kiss followed, becoming deeper as it got through in their minds that this was real. They rolled around on the couch a bit, then Sam pinned Al down. 

"I don't know what caused this, but I'm damned well gonna enjoy it while it lasts!" 

"My thoughts exactly." Al grinned, a suggestive leer following that remark. 

Sam went down on him again, impatiently tearing at his clothes. He managed to get the brightly colored jacket off, and shuddered when he felt hands sneaking under his shirt. In a sudden rush of tenderness, he framed Al's face with his hands. 

"I love you so much." Al's arms came up around his neck, gently pulling him close. 

"I know you do." he murmured in Sam's ear. "No one has ever loved me like that." 

"But I forgot you, us." Sam couldn't hide the guilt he felt over that. 

Al turned the other man's head towards him. "Your mind forgot, your heart didn't." 

A watery smile appeared on Sam's face. "No, it didn't." To his own surprise he believed those words, truly believed it. He lighty touched his lips to Al's, then proceeded to undress him. It was their first time all over again, gentle, slow and filled with endless love. Sam cried out as their naked bodies met, a cry torn from the deepest parts of his soul. It had 

been so long since someone had made love to him and this was not just someone: it was the only person in the world he wanted to do that to him. He crushed him closer, trying to merge their bodies into one. Fireworks were exploding before his eyes, the earth was shaking. Then, totally unexpected he tensed, threw his head back and with a deafening yell he came all over Al's body, causing a chain reaction. Al shuddered, groaned Sam's name and flew over the edge, holding Sam's shaking body as close as he could. 

"Mmmmm," he whispered dreamily into the younger man's ear. 

"That good?" Sam asked, voice still trembling. 

"Better." 

It brought a smile to Sam's face. He placed a tender kiss on Al's lips. "Love you," he said softly. 

"Love you too." Al settled himself against Sam, his arms holding him tight. 

Sam understood the fear that spoke from the gesture, he felt it too. He was afraid that if he let go, they would become holograms to each other again. The thought alone almost ripped him apart. 

"Ziggy?" 

"Yeess?" 

"What are..." 

"The odds of you being home to stay?" Ziggy finished. 

"Yes." Sam choked out the word. 

"99,99%." 

"Why not 100%?" Sam stammered. 

"Because that's something that stupid computer will never give you. Her ego won't let her." Al's voice was gruff, but the huge grin on his face told another story. 

"There's something else. I leaped in here on August 8th. What date is it now?" 

"August 11th," was the immediate reply. 

"I've lost three days," Sam mused. 

"It occurred when the other you leaped out. Apparently at that moment the two yous became one again, causing you to lose three days." 

"That's why there's no one in the Waiting Room anymore." It all made sense now. 

"Exactly." 

"Hey, you're no longer me anymore?" The relief in Al's voice made Sam grin. 

"No, Admiral." 

Al let out a breath. "What I don't understand though, is why you had to me. Why not just leap back in yourself?" 

"I think I know why," Sam answered thoughtfully. "It gave me the chance to all this through your eyes, experience the pain you've been going through." 

"One last wrong to right." 

"I guess that's what I meant." Sam smiled, gently running his fingers through Al's hair. "No more, that part of my life is over." 

"Good." Al's eyes closed, and within moments he was asleep. 

When sleep overtook Sam, there was only one thought in his mind: he was home. 

The End

__

"I'll Take You With Me." Written and Recorded by Melissa Etheridge. 


End file.
